New Stories from Mainframe
by Wolfie's Productions
Summary: This is a sequel to Old Stories from Mainframe. Takes place right after 'Game Over' and shows what happens that was never fully explained in the TV show. Will be between Enzo and AndrAIa's POV, Mainframe's POV, and some of Bob's POV too. It won't be too gory or anything, or too touchy feel-y, but I'm not sure how it will go as of yet.
1. Chapter 1 - E&A's POV

**A/N: The latest story from Mainframe!These will have spoilers (for those who haven't finished season 3). This takes place right after my previous story; Old Stories from Mainframe (this is the sequel). I'm trying a different kind of writing style than my previous story, so keep in mind the new 'keep in mind's and such. This story will go back and forth between Enzo and AndrAIa and what's happening in Mainframe at the same time (roughly). So here is the start of the story, from Enzo's and AndrAIa's POV. Enjoy and please review!**

**EDIT: I did change some of this chapter, thanks for the review Penguin Lord002, hopefully this makes more sense now/works better.**

Keep in mind:

Milli-nano = second

Nano = minute

Second = hour

Minute/cycle = day

Hour = year

Italics means they are thinking.

* * *

It was the worse moment of her life. AndrAIa could only watch, helpless, behind a glass window, as Enzo was crushed, in both body and spirit. She was able to come to her senses long enough to change her and Frisket's icons to game sprite mode. Ironic, how the thing that caused so many in Mainframe to recoil in fear is what can save them now.

As the game dissovled around them, AndrAIa and Frisket ran to Enzo's side. The game restored Enzo to the state before the final blow, so Enzo was weak and his eye was injured. He slipped in and out of consciousness, and AndrAIa was worried about what would happen when the game next downloaded.

Not evena nano later, a new game was forming around them. It seemed to be a military space game, with game sprites, binomes and the user running around jumping ridiculusly high and firing lasers (among other types of weapons). AndrAIa pulled Enzo off to the side and had to make sure Frisket didn't wander off to case the user. Once she saw that the binomes were going to win, she switched everyone's icons back to data sprite mode. While in the game the binomes hadn't taken much notice of the trio, but once the game left and the trio stayed behind, the binomes became curious and gathered near them.

After taking a moment to make sure they weren't in imminent danger, AndrAIa looked to the binomes and asked for medical help. Once the binomes saw Enzo's condition, they escorted them through the city to the Principal Office. On the way there, Enzo woke up a little in the market place they were passing through.

"Weapons' upgrade? With a special eye, one has complete control over Gun! The latest and greatest in virus fighting tools!" A one binome, dressed in a brown vest with a bandana covering his head, shouted to the passing group. He only fell silent once he saw the state of Enzo. The group left the slightly stunned binomes in their wake as they raced to the system's Principal Office.

* * *

Half a cycle later, Enzo was still asleep. He was laying on a bed in a white room, with only a chair for any other furniture. The chair was pulled up next to Enzo and AndrAIa was sitting in it keeping watch over him.

_Please be ok, Enzo, please be ok. You just have to wake up, I don't know what we'll do if you don't wake up soon..._ AndrAIa thought as she stared at Enzo. She sat up straighter as she noticed Enzo beginning to stir. Frisket was laying in the corner of the room and stood slightly as he noticed his owner begging to sit up.

"Enzo! Are you alright?" She asked while she cupped the side of Enzo's face with her hand.

Enzo reached up and laid his hand over hers while he looked about the room and nodded. He was trying to think why everything look weird - "Your eye hasn't fully healed but should be better soon! The binomes in this system were kind enough to help you after that fight with the user..." AndrAIa's voice trailed off as Enzo stiffened while the memories came rushing back...

_a fiery hand... a hard thud with sudden sharp pain... AndrAIa and Frisket banging on the glass...'a special eye'... 'total control'... 'of gun!'... _

Enzo gave a small shake as he untesned and gave AndrAIa a small smile. "I'll be OK. Are you and Frisket alright?" He asked as Frisket came over and jumped up onto the bed. Both Enzo and AndrAIa gave a small laugh as the dog furiously check over his master and licked him clean.

"We're both fine. We've game hopped to a new system, Silver City. Changing our icons out of game sprite mode allowed us to stay with the system instead of the game." AndrAIa explained as she and Enzo reassured Frisket. Enzo gave a grunt as he sorted through the rest of his memories as well as the new information.

Just then a one binome came through the only door with a portable organizer in his hands. He wore a white doctor's coat with a stethoscope around his neck.

"Ah, glad to see the patien is awake. How are you feelin' lad? The eye patch will need to stay on a couple more minutes to make sure the eye is fully healed." He said as he walked over to the two sprites.

Enzo assured the doctor that he felt fine and after a few last tests, the doctor nodded and allowed the sprites to leave.

AndrAIa tried to get Enzo in better spirits and chatted more than usual about everything. Just as she was going to give up and take Enzo back to the doctor to find out what was wrong with him, they came across the bazaar and he showed more interest of his surroundings. Though she was a little nervous for Enzo when he found a weapon's dealer and started talking with the binome. AndrAIa gave a shrug to Frisket, who had looked at her concerned about this new quiet Enzo, then the two of them proceeded to watch their surroundings while listening to Enzo and the binome's talk.

Once they were finished talking about upgrades, Enzo turned to Frisket and AndrAIa, the former got a pat on the head while the latter he grabbed into a hug.

"Sorry AndrAIa, I hope you weren't really worried. Let's find some place to stay for the night." Enzo said as he pulled out of the hug. He game a small smile to AndrAIa, which she returned a little hesitantly. Enzo then grabbed AndrAIa's hand and whistled to Frisket and lead the way to the nearest inn. They only had a few units, since this was completely unexpected development, and could only afford a single room. Both sprites blushed but they had to work with what they had.

Enzo and AndrAIa argued for a few nanos about who should sleep in the only bed in the room, while Frisket curled up in the corner. They eventually compromised and shared the bed, each keeping to their side. Both were nervous at first, but AndrAIa was tired from keeping watch over Enzo as he healed and fell asleep first. After awhile, Enzo tried to leave the bed but every time he tried AndrAIa shifted or woke up partially and glared at him.

Enzo gave up with a quiet sigh and settled in with his thoughts to keep him company during the night. As if she knew he gave up trying to leave, AndrAIa fell even deeper asleep.

_I was completely useless! My 'skills' were useless, glitch is nearly useless, my eye is useless, and I was useless afterwards, for a whole cycle no less! I'll get that upgrade and make it up to AndrAIa and Frisket. But first we need units... If I weren't so useless it wouldn't be so bad... _and while thinking along these dark paths, Enzo fell into an fitful sleep, making plans for the morning and trying no to think about those left behind.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 1. Please let me know how it is, I'm trying to add more details. I may have to go back and revise this chapter (add details and so on)... but hopefully no one minds how this is and I don't have to change much. Next chapter is from Mainframe's POV. It should be ready within a week or two. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mainframe's POV

**A/A: And here is the second chapter! This is from Mainframe's POV, directly after 'game over'. You won't be hearing their direct thoughts, and yeah, it's a different kind of POV for the chapter than the previous one. But I prefer this POV for Mainframe's side than how I'm doing Enzo's and AndrAIa's side. Again, if you haven't seen season 3, don't read this, there will be soilers! I'm connecting the dots for how things got so bad on mainframe's side. It may seem a lot smaller, but keep in mind, things rapidly go downhill for these guys and if I did any more it would be enough for two chapters and then some, since a lot of it will come right after each other. I'll mark which chapter is which POV, maybe call the chapters different names like my last story. Enjoy!**

Keep in mind:

Milli-nano = second

Nano = minute

Second = hour

Minute/cycle = day

Hour = year

* * *

It was the worse moment of her life. Worse than when she lost Bob. Dot could only scream in denial and cry as the game cube rose up to reveal the deleted sector. Mouse and Phong stood nearby, stocked and uncertain as to how to help the distressed sprite. Dot leaned forward slightly and laid her hands across her eyes as she continued to cry and scream in denial.

It unnerved the binome staff to see Dot break down like that. Though they could understand. Losing Bob took a big chunk of their moral but to lose Enzo, who had so much potential and who had grown on all of the citizens though...

Mouse didn't like to see the last close friend she had break down like Dot was and after a moment of indecision she took Dot to a back room and tried to comfort her. While she couldn't do much she could offer a shoulder for Dot to cry on, comforting pats on the back, and a soothing voice. There wasn't much she could say to comfort Dot so she just kept repeating "It's ok, Sugah. It's ok..."

Dot knew she was upsetting the staff and mouse but she didn't care. Her world was falling apart and now she had no one. She was only vaguely award of her surroundings, and couldn't summon any willpower or emotion aside from despair as she felt herself being moved to a back room. She came to herself slowly as she felt and heard Mouse trying to comfort her. And while Dot knew everything was NOT ok, she appreciated the effort. Especially given that this was from Mouse.

* * *

Just before Dot could calm down completely, a zero binome ran into the room. He wore the CPU uniform and gave a sharp salute to the sprites as he all but yelled "Ma'am! Lots of moment in G-Prime!" Mouse gave a small glare at the binome over Dot's shoulder as she took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was going to have to say next. The binome cringed and shrank into himself a little bit at the glare.

"Sugah, I know this is hard and it's not fair to ask this from you so soon, but we need ya. We need ya to be strong and to defend this system. You are their last hope... I'll be right here with ya, I ain't going anywhere." Mouse said as she placed her hands on Dot's shoulders and pulled away enough to look into her eyes. Mouse didn't want to do this to her friend but she knew how bad things could get in nanos if they weren't careful.

Dot wouldn't Mouse's eyes at first, not wanting to face the world yet but knew that she must. Dot closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she shoved the pain to the back of her mind. She exhaled deeply as she looked Mouse in the eye with a small nod.

As the two sprites stepped back out to the command center and looked over everything from the top platform, they saw a peculiar sight on the vidwindows. It looked like the Tor was on fire and damaged greatly.

They both turned to Specky, a one binome with glasses and white lab coat, and were just about to ask what happened when he answered before they could open their mouths.

"There was suddenly a massive energy build up and the Tor had explosion after explosion rock it's frame. The explosions started in the lower levels of the Tor and worked it's way upwards."

Suddenly, the display of mainframe showed the massive energy source zoom away from the Tor. Through the fuzzy image on the vidwindow, they could barely see that it was Hexadecimal floating near the Tor. The whole room watched in shocked silence as Hexadecimal threw a power sphere at the Tor and it exploded the top half off.

As Hex overloaded the Fire Wall, the binome staff started to panic. Dot could practically feel when the panic started in the staff and snapped out of her funk. It was time to put all emotions behind her and take control of the situation.

"Mouse, try to get the shields back online! Scramble the CPUs! Activate the Inner-System Defense System! Put everything on High Alert! Evacuate the sectors near the fighting and send a system wide alert for everyone to stay indoors and away from the fighting!" Dot said as she pointed to the various staff members to get them to move. Mouse gave a small smile as she jumped down to the lower level terminal and started typing away.

"Have the CPUs ready but do NOT engage in combat. This is most likely a fight between viruses and we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves if we an help it." Dot commanded as she put on her glasses and started to read reports of damages done so far and the Principal Office Forces.

It wasn't even a nano later that Megabyte's forces gathered to fight Hexadecimal and neither side cared about damages to nearby buildings and binomes.

Everyone in the Principal Office could only watch helplessly as the city was slowly destroyed in the viral's fight and they knew it was going to be a long cycle ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! The start of a long war in Mainframe. Don't worry, this isn't all that will be shown to have happened in Mainframe. Also, please review or send me a message if I have grammar or spelling errors or if the characters seem OOC. I am trying to keep them as close to what they are like in the show as I can. If anyone is wondering how I'm coming up with this stuff, I actually just watch what would be happening like I was watching the tv show, just all in my mind... yeah, I'm not obsessive... .**


	3. Chapter 3 - E&A's POV

Keep in mind:

Milli-nano = second

Nano = minute

Second = hour

Minute/cycle = day

Hour = month

Day = year

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Between lots more work, writing a completely different story and having trouble focusing enough to sit down and type up chapters, I haven't updated in awhile. But I'm still here, still chugging away with stories. Just playing catch up since it's summer time and laziness is still ingrained after 12 years of public school. :) I should be able to upload another chapter some time within the week (a week from today). **

* * *

The next cycle, AndrAIa woke up fully and suddenly but without fear. She wasn't sure why that was so. She didn't recognize the room and couldn't recall what happened the previous cycle. AndrAIa looked around at the room, once she saw nothing that would set her so at ease, she looked down to where she was laying. With a blush, she noticed that she had both her hands and her head laying on top of Enzo's chest, who had put on of his arms around her shoulders as he laid on his back sleeping soundly.

_At least he's sleeping well. I wonder if he will be OK though, he was so quiet the other cycle..._ AndrAIa thought as she snuggled back onto Enzo. They slept like that for a little while longer, until Enzo began to wake up. He gradually woke up, content and happy, though he wasn't sure why. Then sudden awareness struck him as he realized how they were laying down and recent memories came back._ How'd we sleep like this!? I didn't do anything embarrassing did I? Oh ~ I don't think we did... why are we laying like this?_ Enzo mentally panicked, never having been so close to a girl before, aside from his sister which didn't count.

AndrAIa could tell when Enzo was awake since he suddenly became very stiff and nervous. As much as AndrAIa would have liked to keep cuddling with Enzo she didn't want to make him too nervous, so she pulled away from him with a yawn. "Morning Enzo." She said with a smile as she looked him in the eye.

"Hey AndrAIa." Enzo shyly responded with a blush and a smile. He sat up and pulled his feet onto the ground. AndrAIa sat up as well and scooted until she sat in the same position next to him. The two sprites looked at the ground as Frisket perked his head up, having noticed that they were awake.

"What do we do now Enzo?" AndrAIa asked as she glanced sidelong at him. Enzo gave a small sigh and sat up straighter.

"We need to find a way out of this system and earn some units. As much as I would rather we go together, we'd get this done faster if we split up." Enzo stated with a grimace. AndrAIa frowned, "But Enzo-"

"I know, I know, I don't like it either. But the faster we get back the better. This seems like a nice system and all, but they need us back in Mainframe." Both sprites gave a sigh.

"Alright Enzo, but only if you take Frisket with you. You've only just got better." AndrAIa said as she looked at Enzo with one eyebrow raised. Enzo gave a small short laugh.

"I'd want him to go with you but I get the feeling that I'm not going to win this argument either..." Enzo said as he raised one eyebrow in return.

"Nope!" AndrAIa quipped in return while she crossed her arms. For a nano the two sprites just looked at each other then broke out laughing and put an arm around the other. Frisket barked once as he watched them, pleased to see the two sprites happy again.

"Alright AndrAIa. But believe me, as soon as I don't need the extra protection, Frisket will be going with you." Enzo said as he stood up. "I'll go earn the units and meet you back here at the end of the cycle. Ok? Come on Frisket, let's go!" Enzo called as he headed for the door.

"Alright. Please be safe." AndrAIa pleaded as Enzo left and she stoop up from the bed.

* * *

Enzo couldn't find any other job aside from being a delivery boy. As much as it bothered him, he just didn't have the power, skills or weapons to do anything else. The weapons merchant also helped with the systems bug control, but Glitch wasn't up to the task. So instead Enzo used Glitch to get around Silver City as he made deliveries.

He made it into a workout routine, running, jumping and doing other agile feats. While he did earn some units, it wasn't as much as he hoped, only enough to pay for another night at the inn, some meals and a fifth of the cost for a weapons upgrade. And that was if they were extremely careful with it.

Enzo gave a sigh as he leaped over a gap between rooftops with Frisket following close behind. _It will take a few cycles before we can get enough for the basic living, let alone the cost of traveling or upgrades... This is going to be hard. I just hope Mainframe will be alright without us for awhile..._

* * *

AndrAIa wasn't having much luck with transportation. When she had the chance to see the system, she saw the port but as she got closer she noticed that there weren't any ships in.

There was a zero binome mopping the docks, dressed much like the other citizens of Silver City, with a brown vest and white shirt on. AndrAIa walked p to him and began to ask him questions.

"Hello. Do you have travel between systems here? AndrAIa asked as she waved a hand towards the docks.

"Oh, aye, we have Internet travel. But all da ships be shipped out and our port is busted up from the last virus attack we had. Nothin' in or out now." The binome drawled as he didn't even look up from his work.

AndrAIa frown at this news and the binome's attitude. "When will it be fixed?"

The binome shrugged in response.

"Can one survive the Web? Is there a way to get there by ship?" AndrAIa asked trying to find any kind of news to return to Enzo with.

At the mention of the Web, the binome stopped mopping and stared at AndrAIa with wide shocked eyes. "Aye, there'd be a way to get into the Web and there'd be no captain loony enough to brave it! Any who are lost there are destined for a fate wors' than nulization. Now away with ye, I'd not catch whatever madness ya have ta want to go to the Web!" The binome commanded as he backed away from the sprite. AndrAIa stared at him in shock before turning away sharply and leaving.

_Enzo won't be happy to heard that. Perhaps I should look into getting a job as well. We may be stuck here longer than we'd like... _AndrAIa thought with a sigh as she walked back towards the inn, looking into various employments along the way.

* * *

By the end of the cycle, AndrAIa and Enzo were exhausted and saddened by the news each had. Enzo tried to hide what his job was, but AndrAIa kept asking about it. She didn't think it was a bad job, being a messenger, but could tell that Enzo was ashamed. She tried to cheer him up but he just rested his head in his hands as he sat on the bed. AndrAIa tried for a little while longer before just sitting next to Enzo on the bed and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Enzo, tomorrow I'll go find a job as well. Maybe they'll be able to fix the port soon." AndrAIa said as she tried to get Enzo to look at her. Enzo gave a shrug in response and merely looked across the room to where Frisket lay in the corner. He tried to pretend that he didn't see AndrAIa's attempts to catch his eye but in the end gave in and laughed while giving her a nudge. Frisket wagged his tail twice from where he was laying, pleased that AndrAIa helping his owner.

_I wish it didn't come to this, but we'll have to work with it if we want a place to stay for now... We'll have to keep to the one room, to save on costs. Maybe I'll win the argument this time and we won't be sharing a bed. _Enzo thought as he gave a stretch of his arms over his head, making AndrAIa take her arm away from his shoulders.

However, Enzo was not able to win the argument that night either and soon enough both sprites were laying on their own sides of the bed, with their own thoughts to keep them occupied from thinking about how close they were to each other.

* * *

**A/N: and so ends the chapter. Please let me know what you think, any helpful comments or any comments at all or whatnot. And if anyone is wondering about what other stories I may be working on, just message me, I'd rather not mess up the reboot vibe with my brony-ness. :) Hopefully that's enough hint unless you really want to know more. Also, I may just do more Enzo and AndrAIa chapters, because of the time differences between them and Mainframe... though maybe I'll do Mainframe's so you can see how long it's been? Comments on it? Also, yes, I changed how the time works, I realized I messed up what the time runs like compared to ours. Hopefully this is right. :) See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 - E&A's POV

Keep in mind:

Milli-nano = second

Nano = minute

Second = hour

Minute/cycle = day

Hour = month

Day = year

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter! I'll be writing more of Enzo's and AndrAIa's POV since Mainframe will be a giant fight. (If you have read the chapter for Mainframe, you can see how it's just one big fight) I do have some for Mainframe actually finished, but I want to get more of Enzo and AndrAIa first, to start them off on their very long journey. Perhaps after another 2 or so of Enzo and AndrAIa and then I'll post the Mainframe one. But don't worry, there will be parts on both sides... though I just thought of something. Should I do Bob's parts too? That'd be an interesting idea, I don't think I've seen any on him yet... Review and let me know if you want to know what happens with bob too. His would be short, since things take on repetitive motions after awhile once the main action is over, but still worth looking into.**

* * *

Enzo woke up the next cycle in the same position as the morning before, with AndrAIa drapped across his chest and his arm around her shoulders. He wasn't as nervous as the first time, but it wasn't all that reassuring. _It's not right for two spirits who aren't ma-mari-... erhm, together to be sleeping like this. This will change for sure the next time. I feel like a new sprite, I'll sleep in the chair next time! Why do we even sleep like that? Hopefully it's only pure chance._

AndrAIa, on the other hand, knew why they kept waking up like that and that while Enzo was still nervous, she could tell that he was slowly getting used to waking up together like this. _I hope Enzo doesn't have nightmares forever... though I don't mind the cuddling._

"AndrAIa? AndrAIa, we should get up now." Enzo said as he shook AndrAIa lightly by her shoulders.

"Hmm... alright Enzo." AndrAIa sighed out as she sat up in the bed.

The two sprites sat on the bed together, thinking of the day ahead of them. After a nano, both sprites got up and Enzo tried to get AndrAIa to take Frisket with her today. But AndrAIa countered with the fact that Enzo still hadn't had his eye-patch removed and should take their dog. _Once I'm stronger, I'll start winning these kinds of arguments... This is a promise!_ Enzo thought as he merely sighed and nodded at AndrAIa.

After a small and relatively quick breakfast, the sprites went their separate ways. AndrAIa reminded Enzo about that this was the cycle that he was to have the eye-patch removed. Enzo gave a small stiff smile and nodded once before running off with Frisket hot on his trail. AndrAIa shook her head and left slower than Enzo, hoping that she could find a stable job as well.

* * *

By the middle of the cycle, AndrAIa was resigned to finding small short jobs. She would show promise by learning and finishing quickly, but no one needed longer help, though she was invited to check back tomorrow for more work. With each new skill AndrAIa learned, everything went twice as fast. While the total amount she earned was small, it was still pretty decent amount. Soon enough, it was time for Enzo's check in with the doctor and AndrAIa didn't want to be late. _Hopefully Enzo remembers too..._

* * *

Enzo still had to work as a messenger, though he was getting a little faster and agile. Frisket enjoyed the workout and ran with his tongue out. Enzo's increase in sped meant that he got a few more deliveries done and earned some extra units. Frisket's instinct let him know when it was time for the doctor's appointment. He barked and once he got Enzo's attention he pointed towards the Principal Office. Enzo face-palmed and nodded. "Thanks boy. I did forget. Last delivery and we'll head over there A.S.A.P."

* * *

When Enzo finally made it to the doctor's, he was only a few nanos late. AndrAIa gave a smile and sigh of relief while the doctor merely looked at Enzo.

Enzo gave them a smile of apology and said, "Sorry. Deliveries ran a little late."

The doctor merely nodded once and pointed to the bed. "Up here. I'm sure you want the patch off..." Enzo nodded once and jumped onto the bed.

After taking off the patch and running a few tests on both the eye and the rest of Enzo, the doctor gave them clearance to go. The doctor had one last thing to tell the young sprites, the system's dot com wanted to see them. AndrAIa and Enzo looked at each other and shrugged. Then they nodded and went to find the dot com. It was an one binome with a big red hat with a feather on it and red jacket with golden buttons on the front. He wanted to know about the two sprites who had came to his system. Once everything was explained, he asked the simple but hard question: "What will you be doing now?"

The two sprites shrugged in unison and asked in return, "When would the ports be back up?"

"The ports would be online in day and a half's time. Takes awhile to fix when you don't have internet." The dot com replied.

"Day and a half?! That's way too long. How often does game cubes drop? We'll leave with the next game." Enzo stated as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. AndrAIa put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, while the binome shrugged.

"Game cube come every hour or so. User doesn't play much games here."

Enzo nodded, at least it was sooner than a day and a half, with enough time to get the weapons upgrade. By the time they left the Principal Office the cycle was mostly over so they just went back to the Inn they were staying at.

Once there, they had a small supper and sat in their room. They compared how much they had earned and Enzo told AndrAIa about the weapons upgrade he wanted. AndrAIa tried to convince him that he didn't need it but Enzo was stubborn and wouldn't listen. Since they both had jobs (for the most part) AndrAIa offered to cover their costs so Enzo could get the upgrade faster but he wouldn't hear of it. _What kind of sprite would I be, let alone __what kind of __ guardian, if AndrAIa paid for it all? Not much of one, that's what. I've made her life difficult enough as it is, I won't trouble her more..._ Enzo mused as they got ready for bed.

_Of all the things for Enzo to hear while he was being carried to the hospital! Though perhaps this will help him not feel useless... I'll just have to help as much as possible while making it seem like he's doing it all..._ AndrAIa thought as she watch Enzo with suspicion, having a feeling about how the nightly argument was going to happen...

"AndrAIa, my eye-patch is gone and I've healed completely. There is no reason I can't sleep in the chair, we can't spare the units to get a second room. Please, no more arguing about it. And you'll be taking Frisket with you to work as well, alright?" Enzo said as he looked AndrAIa in the eye. AndrAIa couldn't maintain eye contact for long though and nodded once, knowing that they were valid reasons. _I guess he doesn't remember the nightmares. Hopefully they won't come again tonight... We'll see I guess... _ AndrAIa thought as she watched Enzo get up from the bed and sit in the chair in the corner of the room. AndrAIa then laid down on the bed while facing him, nervous about his dreams.

"Good night Enzo..."

"Good night AndrAIa..."

Soon Enzo was sleeping in the chair, but AndrAIa remained awake, waiting.

*later that night*

_(...fire... pain in his eye... sudden despair... a crushing feeling... banging on glass... barking in the far background... a low evil chuckling at the defeat...)_

Enzo jerked awake, looking around the room in panic expecting to see a looming burning figure coming for him. AndrAIa got up from the bed and put her arms around him as he trembled in the chair.

"Shhhh, it's ok Enzo. I'm here, you're here, Frisket's here, we're all fine... it's ok, it's ok..." AndrAIa tried to calm him as Enzo wrapped his arms around her in return. She pulled on him gently and lead him to the bed, where they laid down together. Frisket gave a low whine as he watched, making sure that there wasn't anything wrong with his owners.

Eventually AndrAIa's attempts to calm and sooth Enzo lulled him to sleep. AndrAIa shook her head at his stubbornness and curled up with him, finally falling asleep as well.

* * *

**A/N: And there is yet another chapter of the young lost sprites! I'll try not to jump in between time frames for them too much (so you get to read how almost everything became like it did). Also, please keep in mind the ReBoot Time-frame. A day's time is like a year to them, it was hard for me to keep track and make sure it sounded right when I was writing this. Please let me know how I'm doing with either Reviews or PMs. Thanks and I'll keep at it! **


	5. Chapter 5 -Mainframe's POV

Keep in mind:

Milli-nano = second

Nano = minute

Second = hour

Minute/cycle = day

Hour = month

Day = year

**A/N: Alright, here is an update for Mainframe. This is where it gets hard to keep track of what the heck is happening in the time-frame. If it doesn't make sense, I will explain at the bottom. Don't worry, there will be more for Mainframe and for Enzo and AndrAIa. I had this one done awhile ago, and felt that it was time for the readers to see how Mainframe was handling things... Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the longest day and a half* anyone could remember. So many sectors were damaged if not completely destroyed. They had most of the citizens in the Principal Office, which had been turned into a temporary hospital. A lot of the other hospitals located in the city had been destroyed much earlier on in the fighting. Many were hurt, traumatized, homeless or a combination of the three. It was hard to keep moral high when you could do nothing as the viruses destroyed your home around you. That didn't stop the Principal Office Staff from trying to keep everyone calm though.

Hexadecimal was controlling the nulls and used them to fight Megabyte. When they weren't in direct contact with Hexadecimal, the nulls were eating away at the near-by buildings, causing more binomes to be homeless. Megabyte sent wave after wave of ABCs to combat the crazed virus, and while they didn't do a very good job of destroying her, their shear numbers kept Hex at bay. Production of ABCs and new virals were going at top speed to keep up with the demand.

With the viruses running amok the city, no one could get into the games to defeat the User all that much anymore. They did try in the beginning.

Since Dot had to run the system, Mouse went into the games. The first game she went into alone had Dot spending most of the time worrying, afraid that the icon wouldn't work and take Mouse away from her as well. But soon enough the game had ended and Mouse was reassuring Dot that she wouldn't willingly leave in this dark hour. It was the last time Dot had a breakdown that anyone saw, being reassured that she wouldn't be left in this mess by herself was greatly appreciated.

After that, they tried to fight the games as the viruses waged war against each other. After awhile though, Megabyte noticed that the games were being beaten, and soon had his armies try to delete the victors after the games left, which was usually Mouse and a small band of binomes to support her in the games. The band of defenders had to use the old ways to avoid the viruses, sneaking in and out and using the lower levels to travel unseen.

Phong knew that what they were doing wouldn't last for long and started to take precautions. He had a special task force to pick up the pieces of two rather harmless beings. Hack and Slash weren't in the greatest shape once they were back online but still grateful for their return. Since they felt a big debt was owed to Phong, they took to following him around and trying to do everything they could for him. They was helpful (in their own way) to set things up for when Megabyte finally came to the Principal Office. Whether luckily or not, neither Hack nor Slash could understand the entire plan of Phong's, like setting up a couple of bases in Mainframe with the basic equipment for a command center, or making sure the secret passage ways were fully functional.

For almost a whole day they were able to defend the system from the games, but soon Megabyte had so many ABCs and virals going for the survivors of the games that they had to stop playing them.

This made everything worse, and if there wasn't so much destruction, there would have been panic in the streets. More binomes sought the safety of the Principal Office. The Principal Office Staff were beginning to think the worse when it was apparent that Hexadecimal was NOT getting bored of the fighting and the balance of power between the viruses stayed the same.

But then, of course, it did take a turn for the worse. Hex blasted over half of Megabyte's army and disappeared in the flash of destruction with a cackle. Then there was nothing to stop Megabyte from turning his attention to Mainframe.

While most of the Inner-System Defenses was destroyed in the fighting, some were still functional and were put to the use, but nothing stopped Megabyte for long. The CPUs fought valiantly but soon were all destroyed as well. Once the CPUs lost the fight, most of the citizens were lead out of the Principal Office via the secret passages so that they wouldn't get caught in the cross-fire.

Binomes were stationed at the guns that lined the Principal Office, and while the shield did hold up for a nano or two, soon it came crashing down. The gunners tried to hold off the attackers for as long as they could, but it was no use.

Once all forms of defiance was taken out, Megabyte took his sweet time finishing off the Principal Office. He would have offered them a chance to surrender, but his virals do so love their work.

Dot tried to stop Megabyte from making it all the way through the Principal Office but it didn't work for long. She had the first half of the staff evacuate the building with most of the Archives that they couldn't risk being lost to the virus but that may be helpful to the defenders of the system. Then she deleted the rest of the Archives. Mouse gave Dot a sympathetic nod and smile as Dot bent over her station for a nano at the lost of so much information and programs before straightening and checking all incoming information of the invasion.

Soon Megabyte was practically at the doors to the command center and Phong had to almost order Dot to evacuate the rest of the staff. Dot had almost never felt more useless than at that moment... there were two other events that topped the current situation... but she didn't want to go there...

Hack and Slash dragged Dot away, one on each of her arms. She wasn't that responsive, trying to think about the next phase that they had to do. Luckily, Dot did know of the secrete bases Phong had set up before hand and how afterwards Phong had transferred sole memory of it to Dot so that Megabyte couldn't try to pry the information out of Phong's mind. Dot gave a shake of her head as she tried to steer clear of those kinds of thoughts.

Mouse followed behind Dot and her two new bodyguards making sure that they weren't being followed yet. She was a little concerned about how Dot was going to take this new development... She'll just have to make sure nothing gets to her best friend and hope for the best. At least, the best that they could hope for in this case. Mouse and Dot could practically hear Megabyte as he laughed deep and long while settling into the Principal Office...

* * *

**A/N: Alright first off, *day and a half = year and a half. Yes, it's a jump in time, but things are continuous for Mainframe in that it's just horrible there for a YEAR. This chapter is so the reader can see how very bad it's getting while Enzo and AndrAIa try to 'level up' essentially and taking a while to find their way home. So much for them thinking that things couldn't be that bad for Mainframe eh? And I think I will write about what happens to Bob, though his side will be shorter as well, since once everything settles routine takes over, you know? Hope you guys like the story so far, please let me know of grammar, OOC or just any helpful tips so that I can be a better writer. See you guys next time!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 - Bob's POV

Keep in mind:

Milli-nano = second

Nano = minute

Second = hour

Minute/cycle = day

Hour = month

Day = year

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, here is what's happening with Bob. His side will be shorter of the three that will be written about, but that's only because after these sprites settle into what becomes routine, i don't like writing out the same thing over and over again. Enjoy this almost never seen part of the Reboot story, what happens to Bob the Guardian after being sent to the web!**

* * *

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

"Booooob!"

Dot's fearful face and scream was the last thing the Guardian saw of Mainframe as he shot towards the web. A flash of light later and he could feel the capsule slow down as the propulsion system stopped. Just as he was almost able to see again a second slightly less bright flash of light occurred.

_Great, just great. I need to turn this thing around quickly and I can't see a thing!... Ah, there we go, my sight is back. Let's get this turned and..._ Bob's mental thought trailed away as he looked back towards the portal that wasn't there anymore. In it's place was a tear and no signs of live anywhere near him.

"I'm doomed..."

_No no. Don't think like that. While most systems haven't come into the age of the internet, those that have travel the net and web constantly. Surely someone will find me. Though this part of the web doesn't have that many travelers... Come on Bob. Stay positive, don't give up. You have to make it back to Mainframe before Megabyte does thing horrible._ Bob paused at this thought and shook his head to dispel the negative ideas.

He took a closer look at his surroundings. He pulled at the doors, felt along the floor, the walls and the ceiling. Nothing.

_Sigh. This was well made. Nothing here but a propulsion unit on the bottom - That's it! That's what I'm need! The propulsion unit! Let's open this floor and see if I can't set a course for anyone who might be in the web._

After minutes of pulling, scratching, stomping and mutter about how virals made the strongest things, Bob had to give up getting to the propulsion controls. His nails were a mess, broken, scraggy and bleeding a little energy at the scrapes they had endured. His hands were red and sore, as were his arms which felt like lead from all the effort he used.

_Great. At this rate, I'll – no. I may not be the one with the plans, but I won't let my friends down! We'll do this the old fashion way..._

"HELP! Can anyone hear me?! I'm trapped in here! HEEEELLLPPP!" Bob yelled for help for minutes before his voice started to get sore, though he continued for awhile longer. After a whole cycle of yelling, he had to stop since he couldn't speak at all and was very drained from all his attempts at escaping so far.

Soon Bob was dozing fretfully, his dreams full of nightmares about what the two viruses were doing to his home.

_... a fist pounds down onto a green button... an evil grin with glowing eyes above it glare at the captured... _

_a women's voice, shouting in pain... a low, deep evil chuckle..._

Bob jerked awake, positive that he could still hear the low evil chuckling. He glanced around and while he couldn't put a finger on what had changed about his confinements, there were no others with him inside or out. So he merely leaned back and thought of the better times.

* * *

Another cycle passed as Bob sat in deep thought. It didn't take too long to reminisce about the good old days. Bob suddenly found himself completely aware of his surroundings as he noticed the capsule was no longer perfectly round and the colors were rusting.

_Degration. Just what I need. What did the Academy say about Guardians and degration? I can't seem to remember if if we did degrade a little or not at all. Though at this rate I'll find out first-handed... wait, if everything is degrading, then maybe I can get to the control unit now!_

And with a more positive thought, Bob tried to reach the unit once more. He was able to open the floor a little since it was wasting away along the sides, but the controls and the propulsion unit themselves were too far gone to salvageable. But Bob didn't give up, and while he missed having his key-tool, he was able to make the propulsion unit flash a light every so often.

_I'm lucky that I haven't run into any data storms. Hopefully I get even luckier and someone sees the light and helps me out._

* * *

Bob had fallen asleep once more (with more nightmares occupying his mind) but was soon woken up by the sounds of many web creatures nearby.

"Huh? Wha? Sorry Dot I didn't catch -" Bob cut himself off as realization came and he shook his head grimly while looking out the window. Or what was left of it, having a spiderweb cracks all over and it was starting to turn opaque. What he did see gave him pause, it was a herd of web creatures and he almost couldn't see the ones who were herding them. Once a WebRider hovered in front of the glass and peered back though, Bob knew his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

_They must be degrated sprites! Hopefully they are willing to help..._

"Help! I'm stuck in here! Can you help me?" Bob yelled, hoping the Rider before him could understand what he said.

After some low tones called out, four more WebRiders flew over.

_Uh oh... I sure hope they're friendly..._ Bob thought as they blocked out his only view of the outside.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun DUUUNNN! What do you think? Feels like how they'd end an episode? :D I am sorry for the long wait for more ReBoot, I'm working on other stories (I'll post them on this site soon) and it's a completely different world, so it's going to take me longer to finish this story because I've lost touch with the ReBoot world. I'll still work on it, just taking longer, that's all. So please don't write me off as a dead end story, it will just take me longer to focus and write the chapters for this one.  
**


	7. Chapter 7 -E&A's POV

Keep in mind:

Milli-nano = second

Nano = minute

Second = hour

Minute/cycle = day

Hour = month

Day = year

**A/N: sorry for the extremely long delay. As previously stated, I'm working on other stories and this became more of a side story that I do. But here is an update for Enzo and AndrAIa. I'll try not to let this die off, Pinkie Promise.**

* * *

This time when Enzo woke up, he knew why the two sprites wake up in each other's embrace. Enzo couldn't tell if AndrAIa was awake or not, and decided to just call her name softly to see if she'd respond.

"AndrAIa?" He murmured.

"Hmmm?" Came the sleepy response as AndrAIa snuggled a little closer.

AndrAIa would wake up as soon as she felt Enzo do so and was already expecting his question.

"Have I always had those nightmares?" The game sprite sighed and nodded as she snuggled against the other's chest.

"Yes, but if I notice fast enough, you normally don't remember or if we cuddle before you have the dreams you don't have them at all."

Enzo gave a big sigh in response to this upsetting news.

The rest of the cycle passed in the same fashion as the ones before it, with both sprites working hard. Enzo continued to use his messenger job as a means to get fit while AndrAIa went on rounds of helping at various jobs before moving on to the next temporary job. While this didn't please the young sprite, she was about to learn more about how a system works and other things living in a game cube didn't teach her. It also helped that she was rather fit and strong already from her life before meeting Enzo.

* * *

It was a few cycles later that Enzo finally had enough to get the upgrade. They scrapped and saved like mad, sometimes only eating only once or twice a day to save a few units, in order to help save up for it. AndrAIa was able to trick Enzo into using some of her bits by putting some into his stash every so often while he didn't notice, helping him save more of his own units in turn.

Once the moment came to get the upgrade, Enzo went to get it done first thing in the morning, wanting to get use to it as soon as possible. AndrAIa was nervous, he only just got better, and now he was doing something like this! Frisket, while being a dog, couldn't understand what exactly was going on, knew the young sprite was worried for his owner, and tried to comfort her in his own way, typically as leaning up against her and slowly wagging his tail. The merchant warned Enzo that it would take a cycle or two for the sprite to adjust, but instead he continued to work at his job and force his body to get accustomed rapidly.

He tried to do as much if not more jumps, rolls, runs and other feats of exercise while doing messenger work. He did have trouble at first, but he didn't let that stop him, especially since he had to start over on saving extra units that may be needed anything else.

AndrAIa had no knowledge of what Enzo did during that first cycle, though she was concerned when Enzo came back to their room completely exhausted but pleased. When pressed to answer, he only responded that he did some messenger work, to make up for having used most of his at once. AndrAIa didn't like how that sounded, but couldn't stop him, especially if it helped him overcome his own problems and not so depressed.

That cycle ended much like most would end for the two sprites, they shared the bed and snuggled for warmth and comfort. AndrAIa was pleased that Enzo wasn't trying to argue about it and pleased to have the young sprite so close by. Frisket wasn't sure about his owners new feature, but once he saw how happy the young sprite was, disregarded any worried thought and watched as his two owners slept peacefully.

* * *

Enzo had gotten the upgrade just in time. The next cycle there was an out break of bugs in the system that needed the weapon merchant's touch. After having learned about it from a few binomes on the streets, Enzo made his way to the weapon's merchant to offer his services. The binome was skeptical but after a demonstration from Enzo about how he was about to function with the new feature, he hired the young sprite who now had the chance to practice with Gun.

AndrAIa, on the other hand, ran into the system programmers who were having trouble fixing the bugs and needed extra help. Once they saw how quickly she learned and worked, they hired her for the day.

Because of the help of the young and eager sprites on both teams, the issue with the bugs running amok was quickly solve. Both teams were impressed with how the young sprites handled the situation and their quick reactions to difficulties.

The program team asked AndrAIa to stay and work for them, which she was glad to do, pleased to have a more stable source of units. This allowed her to learn the even more finer points of a system and programming, something she knew would go a long way in helping with everything the trio had to do.

Enzo was hired on at the merchant's shop as the sprite to go to if there was an issue with bugs or sudden viruses that occasionally appeared from nowhere in their system. But as an extra insurance against troubled times, Enzo kept the messenger job as a way to earn more and to get into better shape.

XXXXXXX

* * *

XXXXXXX

While both sprites knew there was no helping it, they were both growing despondent at the lack of games or transport in the system. An hour later and Enzo was extremely depressed. They had units to pay for what they needed and lots saved away, but the prospect of no way home was getting to Enzo. He hardly spoke and was often grumpy, especially as his nightmares were getting worse with time and lack of ability to try and get back to mainframe.

In turn, AndrAIa tried to keep everyone's spirits up and became the chatty one to make up for Enzo's lack of responses. Though Enzo's negativity was slowly eating away at the young sprite's heart as she watched the lively happy young boy slowly turn into a depressed and withdrawn sprite who blamed himself for everything.

Just as AndrAIa was building up her courage to speak with him about settling down in the system, three magic works boomed from the sky as everyone paused.

"Warning, in-coming game..." the two sprites looked at each other in delight as Frisket barked happily. They flew off as fast as possible to the game, never once looking back.

AndrAIa worried for a moment that in their haste to get back Enzo would shut her out once more. Almost as soon as that thought finished in her mind Enzo grabber her hand and gave her a smile, which she gladly returned as they flew into the game cube's path.


End file.
